Remnant Commandos (Not updating anymore Remastered out now)
by supercell 909
Summary: Delta squad is transported to the world of RWBY during a mission will they be able to deal with their new lives or will they crumble in this world ya i know i suck at descriptions
1. We lost Delta Squad

Chapter 1 We lost delta squad

"Delta squad was sent on a mission to destroy a separatist ship from the inside during their mission there was a explosion on the ship and we lost contact with the team we have reason to believe they are K.I.A let us give a moment a silence for the hero's." is what general Skywalker said to the hundreds of clones in front of him as they gave a moment of silence for the lost squad.

11 hours earlier

"Sev I want some explosives on that door." Boss said to Sev as they approached a door leading to the core of the ship. "Sure thing." Sev replied to the squad leader as he set a charge on door and quickly got to the side of the door as the charge blew open the and scorcher threw a thermal detonator which made quick work of the three droids in the room but was unable to get one that was operating on a computer . The droid spun around to say to the commandos "Got you now." as they quickly gunned him down Boss was confused and said "Fixer check the terminal now." Fixer ran up to the terminal said self destruct with only ten seconds left on the counter. "Boss the droid set the ship to self destruct we only have teen seconds!" yelled Fixer "What!" was what the squad was able to say as the core exploded engulfing the team in bright blue light.

Emerald Forest

"Explain to me why we came out here again." said Ruby to her sister Yang "Because Mr. Ozpin said to investigate the area for any high levels of energy." replied the blonde girl as they continued to walk through the forest as they heard gun fire in the distance and began to sprint toward the source of the sound. When they got to the area they saw a man in white armor with small parts cover in red which closely resembled blood which sent shivers up the two girls spines as he stood over a lifeless corpse of a Grimm as he examined the beast and said loud enough for the two girls to hear "What the hell is this thing"

meanwhile a mile north a certain commando was waking up

"My aching head where the hell am I." said Boss as he got up and examined his area while being watched by a girl with a black bow on her head he soon realized his weapon was missing and saw it on floor to his right near a bush when he grabbed it he heard growling and looked behind the bush only to be rushed by a Beowulf. "What the hell is that thing." he said as he began to blast it with his DC-17 blaster and made quick work of it with only three shot to the chest he made sure it was dead by putting one more blast to the head "Rule 17 make sure they are dead." Boss said with a smirk on his face.

Blake tried to move without being detected but ended up stepping on a twig which gained Boss's attention as he aimed his blaster towards where she was and said "Come out of their or I'll shoot" he said looking in her direction but unable to see her as stood up from hiding with her hands up he asked her "What's your na- woah." he didn't finish his sentence as she began to attack him with her ballistic chain as he quickly dodged her attack and began to open fire on her as she didn't have enough time to dodge she used her aura to deflect the lasers and quickly charged toward him which was a big mistake and he stepped to the side and grabbed her neck and threw her to the ground. He stood over and kicked her weapon away and yelled "Why the bloody hell are you attacking me for." he said aiming his blaster at her she quickly replied "Because your with the white fangs." he looked at her with a confused face "Who are the white fangs and where am I exactly."


	2. Delta squad form up

A/N Hello it's me supercell with another chapter I forgot to pout in the first chapter in this story ruby is 17 but they are still first years so this could work for the pairings

Any way I do not own RWBY that belongs to Rooster teeth and Monty Oum also I do not own star wars but I wish I did any way on with the fic

Hit the lights!

1 mile east of Boss's location

Fixer was waking up from the coma like state he was in and quickly jumped up on his legs to only fall back down for there was a pain in his legs and he surveyed his are and noticed someone on the ground the figure had the same armor as him but with yellow on it and he remembered and crawled over to him. "Scorch get up we need to find the rest of the squad and figure out where we are." but all he got for a response was scorch turning over and saying ten more minutes .Fixer decided the only way to wake his brother up was a slap to the face so he removed scorch's helmet and gave a sharp slap on his left cheek and scorch shot up yelling oww "What the hell was that for you prick." Fixer gave a small laugh and shook his head "Because that's the only way to wake you up." scorch gave a small growl and yelled "Try something else next time jerk any way where are we and where is Boss and Sev at and weren't we on a separatist ship too." Scorch said while looking to the sky

meanwhile with Sev

Sev was trying to see if his comms was working by trying to contact Boss but all he got was static after at least ten minutes of static he got a weak connection to him "Boss it's me Sev do you read me but all he got was his leaders voice while it cut off "Sev ...you ...shoot...meet...location...ASAP." as soon as he finished listening he saw a orange flare in the sky and remembered they began to carry flares for just such an occasion and began heading in that direction full sprint.

with Boss

"Wait a minute you're telling me that the republic doesn't exist here and there is no war." was all Boss was able to mutter out from the info Blake gave him he also found out they are in a place called the emerald forest in a place called Vale. He then picked up her weapon and gave it to her as she gave him a face of confusion he replied with "You gave me valuable information so I think you deserve to get it back." as he finished his sentence he heard some bushes rustle and he aimed his weapon but was relieved when it was Sev who came out holding two girls by the collars of their shirts and said "I caught these two watching me they thought I didn't see them buy I played them a little." he said as he dropped the two girl on the ground. Ruby began to yell at the commando "Well we didn't know if you were a threat so we stayed hiding just to be safe!" Sev replied with a hint of anger in his tone "Well maybe you should just come out next time and maybe I wouldn't have to carry you by the collar again."

Back to Fixer and Scorch

they were still standing there examining there area but unknown to them they were being watched by a certain princess who saw them as a threat was getting ready to strike. She lunged at them but they dodged her as if they knew she was there and began to open fire missing every shot but before they knew it she attacked scorch from behind sending him into a tree. Fixer was close enough to monitor Scorch's statues he saw his icon turn red for he was in critical condition so he had enough of this so when she attacked he reached for a pressure point on her neck which he uses on Scorch if he got out of hand sometimes to knock her unconscious while she was knocked out cold Fixer took the chance to revive Scorch he brought up his portable bacta dispenser and shot a white light at Scorch and he got up as if he was never injured.

"Who the hell is she!" Scorch exclaimed as he walked over to examine her and pick up her weapon from the corner of his eye he saw Fixer who kept looking at her so he took the chance to tease him "Aw does my brother have a crush on her." Fixer had a blush but luckily he had his helmet on so Scorch couldn't see it "Shut it!" he yelled but they saw a orange flare in the distance and immediately recognized it was Boss's flare and Scorch picked the girl up and both of them went running that direction.

Back to the other people

"So wait let me get this straight you don't know what the republic is and you guys are in a time of peace were just in a war Boss but all of a sudden we teleport to a place where you guys are in peace." Sev said in a confused tone "Exactly." Ruby replied back while Ruby and Sev were talking Boss was watch the forest for ant movement when he turned to his left he saw a bush move when he went to inspect it he was met with a pack of Grimm which were Beowulf's with a Alpha male. "Oh crap." was what Boss was able to mutter.

There you go another chapter also I will be gone for two weeks so don't expect this thing to update but I will be working on the chapters but won't be able to put them up Sorry :( any way hope you enjoyed this is Supercell signing out command.


	3. Fixer and Scorch save the day

A/N Hey I'm back with another chapter sorry I was at Mexico for 2 weeks also I won't be describing the commandos looks because I suck at describing so I'll just tell you who they look like Boss = Gideon from AW Sev = Sam Fisher from splinter cell but way younger Fixer = Nathan Drake from the Uncharted series Scorcher = Ringo from fallout new Vegas but of coarse more badass any way enjoy the story and shut up this fanfictiuon I do what I want

hit the lights!

Boss began running towards Sev "Sev we have contact weapons free" Boss yell out as he got his blaster ready but was stopped by Yang by grabbing him and throwing him back "Don't worry soldier boy we got this ." just then the pack of Beowulf's jumped through the bushes and Blake, Ruby, and Yang then attacked the Grimm while Ruby blocked the Grimm's attack and brought up her scythe and brought it down on the Grimm slicing it in half. Yang was messing around with her doing back flips and dancing around until the Grimm cut a piece of her hair who then began to unleash her fury on the poor Grimm who were clueless on what they just did to her. Blake made quick work of her share of Grimm as she pulled out her weapon and began to take them down left and right ,but soon there were no Grimm left except for the alpha male. Ruby went to attack the Alpha male but was grabbed by it and slammed on the ground knocking the air out of her and setting her to a unconscious state. yang then began to attack the beast but was grabbed by the legs and swung around being thrown towards Blake knocking her to the ground putting them both out of the fight. Boss and Sev began to open fire on the beast but the blasts only made it angrier and charged at them Sev tried to roll out of the way but was unable to

."Crap." was what Sev said just before the beast threw him into a tree sending a surge of pain throughout his body keeping him from moving.

Boss switch to his dc-17 sniper attachment to some more damage to the beast he aimed through his scope and began to fire sniper blast at the beast which did some damage but didn't take it down the beast did a loud roar that Boss couldn't even handle and disoriented him. the Beast took the chance to charge him down and knocked him to the ground as it was about to bite his throat Boss thought in his head 'So this how I'm going to go out.' just then a grenade came out from the bushes causing an explosion knocking the beast to the ground as Scorcher and Fixer came out of the bushes carrying Weiss on his shoulder for she was still unconscious . Scorcher walked up to the beast as it was on the ground severely injured and put one more Blast between its eyes putting it down for good. Scorcher then went to Sev and shot him with the bacta dispenser saying with a smirk "Looks like you needed our help this time eh Sev." Sev gave a reply with a growl "Shut it wise guy before I shut it for you." Fixer put down Weiss down who was just waking up and walked over to Boss and revived him "You okay sir we got here just in time." Boss got up and gave a pat on Fixer's back "You sure did commando you sure did." as they went to go help the three girl who were Injured as they got up on their feet "I thought you got this lady's." Sev said while the three girls scratched the back of their heads with a sweat drop. Weiss was waking up and noticed her team and the group of commandos she reached for her weapon but found it gone "You looking for this princess." said Fixer holding the weapon and walked towards her and stabbed it into the ground next to her "Maybe you should talk to us before you attack us next time sweet heart." he said as he walked away Weiss shouted back at him "Its heiress you dunce." she grabbed her weapon sheathed it and walked towards her team "Weiss where have you been." Ruby asked in a worrisome tone "None of your business!" Ruby then turned to the commandos and said "Anyways you should come with us somebody might want to see you." the group nodded at each other and began to follow team RWBY for they knew the way but then Boss spoke up "We never did tell you our names did we." he said as him and his squad removed their helmets . Team RWBY looked surprised whe thet saw their faces but they all had blushes but weren't noticeable Boss then pointed to each one of his squad "That's Sev, Scorcher, and Fixer and they simply refer to me as Boss." the girls simply replied with a nod and they continued onward.

They finally made it to Beacon where they were greeted by "Ahh team RWBY back so soon and who is this that you brought back." he said as sipped on his coffee "They were in the forest when you sent us on the mission so we brought them back they didn't seem like a threat." Ozpin pushed up his glasses and began to inspect the four new individuals and turned back to the girls "Team RWBY your mission is complete you have the rest of the day off to do what you like I will have a little chat with these four gentlemen if you could please follow me to my office."

at Ozpin's office two hours later

"Your situation seems to be rather rare also how old are you and do you and your group plan on staying here because if you do I have offer for you if you plan on staying." Boss looked towards his team and back at Ozpin "Well we are 17 and we would like to hear your offer first sir." Ozpin gave a smirk and looked up from his desk "Well if you stay I could make you teachers based on the skills that you all have and have your own classes but you would also become student here at Beacon and have a roof over your head for as long as you are here so do we have a deal.?" Boss looked back at his team who gave nod at him " you have a deal" Boss replied . Ozpin stood up walked the group to the door and opened the door to let them out "Boys your dorm room will be to the right of team RWBY's if you don't know who they are they are the one who brought you here and help yourself to some lunch in the cafeteria also your Initiation is in three days so be prepared." was what Ozpin said before he shut the door and the four commandos made their way to the cafeteria for they passed it on the way to Ozpins office.

SC: so there you have it another chapter also I have a special guest here today Sev so Sev what do you think of the story so far?

Sev: It sucks big time

SC: I knew I should have invited Scorcher any way thanks for reading this is supercell sighing off command


	4. FNG

SC: yet here we are again a new chapter for you RWBY and republic commando lovers out there somewhere

Sev: Shut up and start the story

SC:*growls* Blake come kick sev's ass for me please

Blake: Will do

Sev: Oh crap *runs away*

Blake: *runs after Sev*

SC: I better start doing this or I'm going to get sued RWBY and star wars do not belong to me they belong to their rightful owners any way enjoy the story

Hit the lights!

As delta squad entered the cafeteria they saw all the students eating and enjoying their lunches they went to get their lunches and were greeted by the lunch lady "You must be the new students sent a notification about you to all the staff anyways you can get what you like but first get a tray and when you're done go to the front desk and get your scroll to be able to get in your dorm." after their talk from the lunch lady they got their trays and moved over to the food. their mouths hung open at the kind of food they saw even Boss was amazed and he was never really impressed with anything "This stuff looks way better than what we usually got back at the ship." Scorcher said still in shock they finally shook it off and got their food and sat down on a empty table and began to eat their lunch. However they did not see Cardin eyeing them like prey he motioned his team to follow him they approached Delta's table "Hey buddy there's a tax to eat the lunch here so pay up." Boss looked up at him and spoke in a calm manner "I'm sorry did not mention this to use and seeing how he didn't it must be you who is enforcing this." Cardin was already annoyed and spoke up "I don't care what told you just give us your money." Boss replied with a silent no this pushed Cardin to throw a punch at him which was blocked by Boss's hand with no struggle "Commandos now." Sev got up and punched one of Cardin's team members in the stomach causing him to go on his knees and kneed him him in the face sending him to the ground. Fixer popped up behind one of the members putting him in a triangle choke hold but not putting pressure on his throat . Scorcher tripped the last member and put him on the ground on his belly and put his arm behind his back in a painful position. Boss grabbed Cardin by the throat and slammed slammed him on the table and slid him across through the food and threw him to the ground .

"Listen here buddy I have done awful things to pricks like you consider you're self lucky." Boss whispered to Cardin which caused him to piss his pants the commandos then released each member and they ran out like there was no tomorrow. The commandos then looked around to receive stares from all the students in the room but the ones that stood out were the stares from team RWBY and JNPR. They then walked towards the exit to go to the front to get their scrolls to be able to enter their dorm after they got their scrolls they asked for their rooms location. They finally reached their room but when they got their they saw Ruby outside of her room about to enter her room they exchanged quick stares and both entered their rooms.

Team RWBY's room

Ruby came into the room speaking in a speed up tone "Ohmygoshguesswhoisstayingintheroomnexttoours." Yang jumped off her bed to calm Ruby down "Wow calm down sister now tell us what happened." Ruby then told them the commandos were staying in the room next to them the whole group was surprised at the news that Ruby had brought. The girls then put their ears on the wall to hear what the commandos were doing but heard nothing "Ruby are you sure there in the room." Blake asked a little annoyed "Yes I'm sure I just saw them go in." Ruby said as she put her ear to the wall again.

Meanwhile in the commandos room

"Fixer did you plant the mute charge?" Boss asked in a tiresome tone as he face planted on the bed from exhaustion for they had not slept for two weeks before they were teleported. Fixer just replied with a tired uh huh and soon all the commandos had fallen victim to a powerful thing known as sleep , but before Boss fell asleep he set the alarm in three days for their initiation.

somewhere in emerald forest

A portal had opened throwing out one more person his name was Omega "Blasted droids I specifically told them not to blow up the core of the ship but what do they do they blow it up." he said in a angry tone. He then got up and inspected his area and he remembered something 'Wasn't I on a separatist ship.' but he was soon drawn away from his thoughts when he saw movement on his radar and reaced for his blaster but found it gone. He quickly scanned the area for his weapon and found it near a tree but before he could run to it an Ursa had jumped out from behind the trees which caused him to fall on his ass. Omega began to crawl back until he felt what seemed to be a pistol he then picked up and fired rapidly into the Ursa and it fell over dead he then got up and inspected the weapon and said to himself "I know only one person in particular who carries this weapon."

SC: There you go another chapter and some one new oh it appears Blake has returned

Blake:*Drops Sev's helmet* it's done

SC:WHAT! you killed him we needed him for the next scene

Blake: What no i kicked his ass and stole his helmet

SC: whew for a sec I thought you killed him oh and also blake you mind doing the honors

Blake: R&R and SuperCell is K.I.A command

SC: Hey!

Blake*Giggles*

SC: Also I want to give 37 a shoat out for the Idea of Omega alright see yall later


	5. Another commando

SC: Alright here is another chapter and today I have Fixer with me.

Fixer: What did you do to Sev?

SC: I locked him in the closet. why?

Fixer: Oh was just wondering.

SC: Anyway Fixer you mind doing the honors.

Fixer: Supercell does not own star wars or RWBY they belong to their rightful owners but he does own the idea for this story and enjoy the next chapter

Hit the lights!

Day 1 of the commandos slumber

Ozpin had keeping a close eye on the monitors in the forest he had noticed that there was a new heat signature picked up in the forest and sent a drone to investigate the area. The drone had arrived to the area found a camp site with a tent and fire that had looked like it had just been started Ozpin was watching the screen for a figure came into view of the camera and he noticed the persons appearance looked like the commandos he had recently met but noted that their colors were orange, red, green, and yellow but this one had a jet black color on his armor Ozpin was lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that person had moved out of view of the camera. Ozpin began to move closer to the screen just then the figure had popped up in front of the drone and grabbed it threw it on the ground and stomped on it destroying it making the screen show static.

Team RWBY was sitting in the cafeteria with team JNPR talking about how they didn't want to go to Professor Ports class. "Man why do we have to go to his stupid class all he ever does is talk about himself when he was young." Ruby said in a bitter tone to her friends yang put her hand on her shoulder "Come on little sister we have to do this if you want to be a huntress." yang said wanting to calm her sister down. Just then Ozpin came on the speaker "Could team RWBY please report to my office immediately." the team gave a confused look for this is the second time they have been called up which was oddly suspicions for they were called up yesterday."But class is about to start." Weiss said as they got up to go to Ozpin's office . "Lucky you don't have to go to class." Jaune said with a sad sigh as both teams got up to go to their next destination.

At Ozpins office

Ozpin was sitting in his chair while the four girls stood in front of him as he sipped his coffee. "Girls do you remember the group you encounter when you were sent to the Forest yesterday?" team RWBY gave a small nod to his question "Good because I need you to go back out there for there seems to be another one out there I'll send the coordinates to your scrolls." the team was about to leave when they were stopped by Ozpin "Oh and girls don't hesitate to hold back if need be." the team gave another nod and exited the room and began to follow the coordinates that Ozpin had given them.

Meanwhile in the Emerald forest

Omega was sitting by the fire he had just made talking to himself "I have a feeling there going to send people here especially after I destroyed their robot." he had began picking apart the robot looking for anything useful for he was a handy man especially with technology he was like a god with that stuff. He had found five visual sensors and five of what appeared to be alarms and he thought to himself 'Why does this robot have alarms.' and an idea hit him he could use these as a temporary alarm system for if the people he anticipated to arrive actually showed up. He then began to set then up around his perimeter which had taken sometime he then sat down just then his stomach rumbled "Damn I'm starving." he stated and remembered the rabbit he accidently shot earlier

Flashback

Omega was moving through bushes and shrubs trying to find a place to set up camp as he was walking he heard a bush move behind him and brought up his blaster "Whoever is there come out or I will fire." he said with a hint of fear in his tone hoping it wasn't one of those black bears again just then a small brown rabbit had jumped out of the bush. Acting on instinct he pulled the trigger only for a laser to go through the rabbits face frying it to a crisp "oops." was all omega had to say.

End of flashback

Omega had grabbed the rabbit and inspected for any form of decay and found none what so ever he then built a stake out of sticks and placed the rabbit on it to cook it but after putting it on there an alarm he set up had gone off.

SC:I wanted to take this time to address something on one of the review I got from a guest which was criticism had helped me see my errors of this story and from here on out I will try harder on this story but at the same time I'm a rookie writer so cut me some slack and to you guest the the commandos are 17 as well please get that through your head any way Fixer take it a way also criticism is welcomed

Fixer: R&R and supercell signing out command


	6. RWBY vs Omega

SC: Hello everybody I'm back with another chapter and meet the man who is going to be helping me 37 introduce yourself

37 Um, hi. I'm apparently going to be the editor of this project, and I hope I do a good job. back to you, all mighty SC.

SC: yes and we have for a special guest is scorcher.

Scorcher: Yeah yeah now where is the C4 you promised.

37: Right here, your explosiveness.

SC: Scorcher you mind doing the honors.

Scorcher: Fine Supercell does not own RWBY or star wars they belong to their rightful owners and enjoy the chapter

Hit theLIGHTS !

37: For Monty!

 **10 minutes earlier**

Team RWBY was on their way to the coordinates that Ozpin had given to them of the location of the fifth commando Ruby finally broke the silence "Do you think he is friendly like the other ones?" Blake just gave her a nervous glance. "I hope so." Yang then commented, "Even if he isn't we can still win in a fight against him." Weiss just gave a scoff in her mind she was thinking. 'Great the last thing we need is another one of those dunce.'

It had been around almost ten minutes of walking, Ruby was walking when she looked down at her scroll and realized they were close to the location just then they noticed the man near a camp fire getting ready to put a rabbit on the stake he had. They began to circle around his area being sure to stay hidden he hadn't seemed to notice them yet which was good but before hand it was decided they were to talk to him first and voted who would talk to him in the end Blake was chosen to talk to him.

Blake was about to approach him but then an alarm went off sending load rings through her ear drums and surprising her and throwing her off her balance.

Omega quickly got up and aimed his rifle in her direction prepared to fire if need be he asked her, "Who are you and what are you doing here? Are you with The Republic?" Blake heard the last question and remembered what Boss had explained to her about the republic and took advantage of this and replied, "Yes we are with the republic." Omega just looked at her and said, "Wrong answer."

He then raised his weapon and began shooting at Blake but luckily for her she was able to dodge the laser and rolled behind some trees and yelled for the rest of her team to come out. Yang came out with her gauntlets ready and charged at him but he blocked her attack with his hand and punched her in the gut causing her to fall on her knees and brought his knee to her face making her fall on the ground stunned and in pain.

Weiss then began running towards him and used Myrtenaster and tried to stab him but he caught the blade in between his hands and stole the blade from her hand and tossed it to the side. She then tried to punch him but was grabbed by his hand and punched in the jaw by his other hand knocking her out and throw her body onto Yang. Blake came out from behind the tree shooting at him he stood there not fazed by the bullets. She then stopped knowing that it was useless to keep firing and used the blade part to slash at him, but blocked it with both of his forearms for the blade was not able to cut through his armor he then grabbed her by the throat and put her in a triangle chock hold and chocked her out and let her body drop.

Ruby was the last one standing of her team and she was terrified of what had just happened but she still knew she had to fight back she was on a branch of a tree and began using her crescent rose in the sniper formation and began to fire at him. Omega rolled out of the way of the first bullet and out running from the rest towards his rifle he had propped against a rock and hid behind a tree and said to himself, "Alright kid let's see who is a better marksmen." He pocked his head out and spotted her and shot Crescent rose out of her hand and watched as it fell towards the ground in a bush she then had no choice but take him on with her fist since her semblance was speed she began to run around him punching him every chance she got but her punches were nothing to him. He began to pick up on the her pattern of attack and when his chance came he stuck his arm out and Ruby ran into his arm making her fall back. Her vision was blurry as she looked up and saw the commando looking down at her she then let out a small squeak and passed out from being scared.

Omega was amazed at seeing someone pass out for being scared. He then looked around just in case anyone else was around and found nobody and began to look down at the huntresses and thought what should he do with them before he came up with a solution.CLOUDS began to form above him unnaturally fast and began to rain what looked like shards of crystals and ran for cover and saw a blond women with glasses and what appeared as a purple cape on her back wielding a wand coming from behind some trees and making the crystal race toward him he quickly jump out of the way and brought up his rifle and fired at here she quickly brought the shards toward her and made a shield to block the shot. The shot deflected of the shield and towards him dodged just in time for his head not to get shot off and looked towards were the shot went off to and looked back towards the female and just saw was the shield coming towards him and ram him with an incredible force and throw him back into some trees.

Omegas vision was blurry as he looked up and saw the blond woman walking towards him as she got closer he got on his feet with his hands behind his back and said, "You are a strong opponent, but like everybody else you're only one person." As soon as he said that he threw two thermal detonators at the trees near the knocked out group of girls making the trees tilt towards them. The blonde woman saw that the trees were falling and used the crystals to hold the trees up but allowed the attacker to escape.

SC: Alright there is another chapter done sorry I was slacking off alot but anyway.

BOOM!

SC: Scorch! What did you blow up.

Scorch: Your room possibly.

SC: *pinches forehead* Just forget about it for now also 37 I thought you were watching him.

37: Yeah, no. I refuse to stand near the explosives expert.

SC: Alright whatever anyway also please vote for a pairing for all four commandos I want to see what you guys think so please vote in the reviews 37 mind saying it today.

37: READ... AND... REVIEWWWWWWWW!


	7. just a small update

Hey just a update sorry i havn't updated remnant commandos I'm trying to focus more on school any also check out my last of us crossover with RWBY it just something i had to get out of my head check it out i plan on updating it after i update remnant commandos any see all pretty people Supercell out


	8. SORRY!

Hello sorry for no updates school has got me busy just want to say this story is no longer going on I am remastering it so look out for the new story sorry for the long wait I'll try my best to update as much as possible since winter break is almost here yay the first chapter for the remastered should be up in a little Supercell over and out


End file.
